


The End?

by bee_as_in_bumble



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_as_in_bumble/pseuds/bee_as_in_bumble
Summary: When Cyborg joins the Justice League and Robin and Starfire are moving forward with their relationship, where does that leave the other two Titans?





	1. Chapter 1

It started with Cyborg.

When Wonder Woman contacted him with the invitation to join the Justice League, Beast Boy had been happy for his best friend. Drinks were had, pizzas were split, and dances were danced in a party that had turned Titan’s Tower upside-down. But the morning after, when Cyborg began to pack, the changeling was less than pleased with the new situation. He was going to miss Cy, but it was more than that. Robin’s feelings of being slighted were certainly one thing to worry about, but Beast Boy genuinely had no plan for a future that didn’t include the Teen Titans and was scared of how his leader would react. And react he did.

He got the tip-off from Raven, who had been drafted to go ring shopping with Robin. He and Starfire, the inseparable pair, were finally becoming one, at least in a legal sense, and Beast Boy felt the fear in the pit of his stomach again as Raven described their trip to the mall, going over the top on Robin’s indecision and trying to inject a little levity in reaction to her green friend’s negative feelings. But it didn’t work.

“Rae, what happens now?” he asked, avoiding her concerned expression. She sighed. 

“I don’t know. Honestly, I’ve never thought about life after the Titans. But all things come to an end, so I should probably make a plan.”

He was surprised to hear her say something that so closely mirrored his own thoughts. He tended to think of Raven as an unshakeable rock, someone self-assured and confident who could never be tripped up. But he had seen the evidence to the contrary right there in her mind, years ago, and even then had loved her for it. Now, sitting close, with the possibility that this could be his last chance, he was terrified. Losing Raven would be worse than losing Cyborg, because Raven was his rock. She’d been there after Terra’s betrayal, after The Beast, after everything, with her soft voice and the scent of herbal tea reassuring him that the world was not ending and that the sun would rise tomorrow without fail. And she was right, it always did. Even as they stared down their likely-separate futures, he couldn’t help but be swayed by the tranquility of her words and manner. She had such power to affect him, and he never wanted to walk away from her.

The silence had gone on too long, she was gathering up her book and her tea and he was losing her, losing her, losing her. So he spoke. “Do you want to stay and build a new team with me?”

She paused, surprised. “Neither of us is a leader, though. How would that even work?”

He opened his mouth, but she didn’t stop.

“And the crime rate in the city has fallen over the years, I don’t know if Jump City even needs us anymore.”

Damn her logic, he thought, bristling at the unidentifiable emotion in her voice. If he didn’t know better, he’d have guessed she was on the verge of tears. But that wasn’t Raven. He looked at her and reassessed. She was definitely upset, and he was struck speechless by that. He stared at her, mouth agape, as she met his eyes and said,

“I just don’t think we could make it work here.”

“Then we’ll go somewhere else. I’d be welcome back in the Doom Patrol, maybe we could go there?”

“We?” she said softly, so much so that he almost didn’t hear. She cleared her throat and said, “I couldn’t go to the Doom Patrol with you. I wouldn’t be able to handle that.”

“What? Why not?”

She looked away from him before replying. “The way Mento treats you, like a screwup little kid. I couldn’t watch that every day, after all the progress you’ve made here and how much you’ve grown. And you shouldn’t be willing to settle for going back. You’ve outgrown that team, just like you’ve outgrown this one.”

He was stunned. Not knowing Raven thought highly of him in the first place, let alone so highly that she wouldn’t stand for him to be treated poorly, he was blindsided by the soft caring under her words. He reached out a tentative hand to cover hers, almost chickening out at the last minute but powering through the fear. He wanted her to know how he felt, wanted her to know that he couldn’t and wouldn’t live without her. She didn’t flinch away, but didn’t take his hand either. He saw color creep into her cheeks, but that could have been anger or awkwardness.

She broke the silence.

“You asked me to go with you, though. Why?”

“You know why.”

“I really don’t.”

That stopped him. He thought he’d been painfully obvious over the years, and he was certain her empathic powers must have betrayed him at some point. But she was clueless, and as she kept talking he realized how little she’d understood over the last five years.

“I mean, we fight well together and could conceivably continue to work as a duo within a larger team, but by ourselves I’m not sure we’re balanced enough. I admit that I do think of you as a partner when we’re in battle and that things go more smoothly when we have each other’s backs, but we couldn’t really make a go of it alone, could w-“

He cut her off with a kiss, all awkward angles and too much teeth. The room went dark as two light bulbs burst under Raven’s shock, but he powered through and didn’t pull away from her. He needed her to know why he wanted her with him, why he the only plans he was willing to entertain involved the two of them together.

And then she moved slightly, turning her shoulders and tilting her head to ease them out of their awkward position and into something more comfortable for kissing, and his eyes snapped open. He pulled away to stare at her, with her eyes closed and face flushed she was beautiful but he had no idea why she’d kissed him back.

“I’m sorry, I was just—“

“No, don’t be! I just—“

They made eye contact and immediately turned away, both bright red and feeling too many things. Of course, that was the moment the door to the living room opened and Cyborg walked in.

“Has anyone seen the spare batteries for my arm cannon? There weren’t any in my room and....what’s going on here?”

“NOTHING,” they shouted in unison before Raven teleported away, leaving Beast Boy with just a cup of sweet-smelling tea as backup for an awkward silence to talk his way out of.

Cyborg was no fool though, and nowhere near as oblivious as Raven. His face slowly split into a grin, then he began to laugh.

“You’re an idiot. What did you do to her?”

“Nothing, really! We just kissed! I was asking her about future plans for us and she didn’t know why I wanted her with me and it just happened, okay? And now she probably hates me and it’s all because you can’t keep track of a stupid battery!”

Cyborg shook his head. “Yeah, all right, it’s my fault. Go get her, grass stain.”

Beast Boy took a deep breath, and ran out of the room past a still-chuckling Cyborg, focused on Raven and how her lips had felt against his. They had a lot to talk about, but there was no way he was going to let a single day of his future pass by without feeling that sensation again and again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I couldn't leave them like that. IT CONTINUES.

Raven was pacing her room, her mind buzzing and small objects flying around her. _What was that???_ , she thought to herself, her hand on her lips and a fiery blush covering her face and neck. _He kissed me. Why did he kiss me??? Does he like me? Do I like him????_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, and she could feel Beast Boy's trepidation through the thick steel.

"Raven? I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot, can we talk?" His voice was pleading, near desperate. She felt his self-loathing, his fears, and his quiet hopes for more as he waited. She didn't dare breathe, with all of her uncertainty she wasn't sure what she could give him. But he wasn't giving up. She heard him groan and then settle onto the floor, heard his back thump quietly against her door as he sat. "I've got all night, I'm not leaving."

Giving up, she crossed to the door and opened it, using her body to block him from coming inside. He got to his feet quickly, the look on his face an endearing mix of excited and terrified of what was coming next. The moment they stared at each other seemed to tick on forever, until she spoke.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Uh, yeah, I just...I'm sorry about what happened back there. I shouldn't have ki-done _that_ without your permission. I'm sorry. But I need to know that we're still going to be a team after everyone else leaves. Raven, I need you with me."

She was almost in tears from the frantic swirl of his emotions mixing with hers. "Why? You've never given me any sign that you want me that way."

He flushed and stared at the floor, his hand coming up to the back of his neck as he replied, "It's not just about that. I mean, I do! But also, you're one of my best friends and you make everything easier to deal with. I wouldn't have gotten through my first week here without you, and that was when you hated me. I just thought, maybe we could stay and train a new team, stay together." He looked into her eyes. "Maybe...be together?"

It was her turn now to look down at the floor. She was reeling from the sudden confession, and the sincerity she felt from him. _How did I never notice before?_ , she thought. But she could feel the answer to that too. His love wasn't possessive, jealous, or overbearing, it was just a part of his presence, a quiet constant that had been there since his trip inside her head. What she had mistaken for friendly affection and fondness had been so, so much more, all this time. She took a breath, shaking her head to clear her mind.

He misunderstood. "Oh. Okay then. I guess I'll see you around. I'm sorry agai--"

"NO!" She shouted, reaching for his hand. "I mean, I'm not saying no. I'm not saying anything yet, I'm processing. But yes, we should stay together."

He lit up, everything in his soul showing her his happiness. "You mean it?"

"Yes. I don't want to leave you behind either," she said, so quiet it was almost a whisper. She couldn't wrap her head around it, but she wanted to stay with him. To fight alongside him. Maybe, someday, if she could gain enough control over herself to allow it, to love him. She pulled him into an embrace, similar but entirely different from the night he first told her she wasn't alone, and started to get used to the idea that she never had to be alone again if she didn't want to be. That starting now, there wasn't just a "her," but a "them."

The were startled apart by a loud, deliberate cough from down the hall. Both blushing scarlet, they turned to see Robin staring at them.

"Dude, how long have you been standing there?!" Beast Boy demanded, his eyes not quite meeting his leader's mask. Robin laughed.

"Long enough. You two are worse than me and Star," he teased. "But I think you're getting ahead of yourselves. I never said anything about disbanding the Titans."

The both startled at that. "WHAT?!" they chorused.

Robin laughed again. "We're not leaving. Starfire and I want to stay and continue to lead the Titans, and want you both here too. We'll need one or two new recruits to fill Cyborg's place, of course, but we're definitely not willing to part with two of our teammates. If you two want to stay, that is?"

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other, the question between them. Beast Boy turned back to Robin and said, "Let me confer with my partner for a minute, and I'll get back to you."

Raven rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the slight blush and smile at being called his partner. "Idiot, we're obviously going to stay. You just wanted to be obnoxious about it." Beast Boy laughed.

"Maybe so, but you love it," he said, grinning widely and slipping an arm around her shoulders. Robin groaned.

"Are you going to get even more annoying now that you have a girlfriend?" he asked the changeling, dreading the answer. Raven blushed even darker at being called Beast Boy's girlfriend, but didn't deny it. Beast Boy let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and said, "Dude, you haven't seen anything yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I almost never write romance so this was a fun challenge. Please comment if I made any serious grammar errors, English is not my first language. Also comment if you want to, I don't own your life. Thanks for reading!


End file.
